It's Just Life
by sillyxemo13
Summary: Sakura is finally of age to get married. The thing is, she wants to get married to Sasuke, the so called Black Sheep. Can her friends help her achieve this goal or will it all end in tragedy?   SasuSaku at the end!


_Sanity: Hello one and all to the weirdest story on earth!!_

_Wrath: You got that right... You're a complete idiot..._

_Miame: Wrath!! Leave Sany-chan alone or else you'll be in trouble!!! _

_Wrath: Miame, you're an idiot as well..._

_Miame: takes out a chainsaw _

_Sasuke: takes away the chainsaw _

_Miame: bites him _

_Sakura: SASUKE!!!! runs over to Sasuke _

_Wrath: trips Sakura _

_Sanity: Kayl, Please say the disclaimer._

_Kayl: Whatever... _**SANITY DOES NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT SHE DOES OWN THE CHARACTERS TSUKI, HANA, SEIKI, AND LUNA!!!!**

* * *

A pink-haired girl was running around the village, destroying flowers in the fields. She was in a depressed mood due to the fact that she has turned 16, the age of marriage in Konoha. The thing was, she was in love with **him**, the so-called black sheep. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard, "Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see Hana, her best friend, "Hey, Hana-chan..."

Hana's face expression turned to a sad one, "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm 16 now..." she said, her head hung. She looked up at the silver/blue-eyed girl that was her best friend. Her black hair was long and in two low ponytails. She then looked at herself in the river next to her; her pink hair was just passed her shoulders and her green eyes were nothing compared to Hana's eyes.

The thing was, Hana was a test-tube baby. She, as well as others, was created as an experiment to see if other beings, stronger than humans, could be created. In a way, she was an android, but she looks and acts 100 human. The only problem is, is that Hana has an extremely weak heart in the body she has. One other person she knew that was a test-tube baby was Seiki's, Sakura's twin sister, best friend, Tsuki. They were born only minutes apart, making them act like sisters even though Hana looked a lot like the Haruno twins due to the fact of the test-tube mold.

Before Hana could answer, the two girls heard a voice, "Hey..."

It was Sasuke Uchiha, the black sheep of Konoha. He's been named that due to the fact that he is 19 and still has not been wed.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied pretty normally.

Hana knew that Sakura liked Sasuke, but she did not know his feelings. Since Hana has also turned 16, she will be wed as well although it has not been said who. "Good morning, Uchiha-san; if I may ask, what are you doing here?" she asked genuinely curious.

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm just passing by the fields, and I noticed the two of you here. Uh, do you two want to go get some takoyaki?" he asked nonchalantly.

Hana shook her head, "No thank you, I already ate, but Sakura has not, so you two can go. I have to go get my weekly check up anyways," she said walking off.

**Sakura's POV**

_'HANA!!!!' _Sakura screamed in her mind. _'I can NOT believe this is happening!! A date with Sasuke?!?! Well, is this it a date? Eh, I don't really care!'_

"Sakura," Sasuke called out, starting to get annoyed.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ready to go?"

"Um, alright... Wait!! I forgot my purse!"

"It's my treat so don't worry..."

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said brightly.

Sasuke shrugged back.

They soon arrived to the restaurant and sat down at a table. "So..." Sasuke started, "Sakura, what do you think about relationships beyond friendship?" he asked seriously.

Sakura blushed a little, "Well, you need to have a special bond with each other. Talk about almost everything; share the pain; things like that really..." she finished. '_What could he be thinking?'_

Sasuke turned away, "Alright, thank you, Sakura..." he said in his usual monotone voice.

The pink-haired girl looked down at her food and ate quietly.

After they both finished eating, Sasuke paid, and they walked out.

"Once again, thank you, Sakura," he said once they reached her house.

"No, thank you, Sasuke-kun," she replied as she walked inside her house, "Goodbye..."

Sasuke shrugged and walked off.

**Normal POV**

As Sakura walked to her room, she heard a voice, "So... You had a date with Uchiha-san?"

It was Sakura's twin sister, Seiki. Although they were twins, Seiki had blue hair instead of Sakura's pink hair, even though she has the same the eye color of Sakura's.

"Well? Answer the question, Sakura..." Seiki said impatiently.

"Sorry, Seiki; and no, it wasn't really what you would call a 'date,'" she said using air quotes on the word _date._

The other twin smirked, "Are you SURE, Sakura? From what I saw, it DID look like a date... He bought you food and walked you home. That looks like a date to me..." she said walking down the stairs.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked flabbergasted.

"Hana called and told me," she replied normally.

"Oh, well, I'm going to go take a bath, Seiki..." she said walking up the stairs, to the bathroom.

**Seiki'****s POV**

_'I wonder if my sister is telling me the truth...' _The twin thought as she looked at the wall. "Oh, well," she said walking over to her phone, "I guess I'll call Tsuki and Luna..."

Seiki picked up the phone and dialed two numbers, telling the girls to meet her at her house. After a few minutes, a figure entered through the window while one of them hit the window. Tsuki, who successfully entered, looked outside the window to see Luna in a weird daze. "I can't believe this happened, again..." the test-tube child said with an anime sweat drop.

The Haruno twin looked over to her friend Tsuki. She had black hair, and the normal test-tube baby color eyes, silver. Tsuki once told Seiki that the difference between test-tube babies' eyes is that they have a color laced into them, and if the color is ever lost, the child dies. Seiki noticed that day that her best friend had red laced into her eyes like vines or ribbons.

Luna finally climbed in though the window with Tsuki laughing about how she hit a window, again... Luna had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Well," she started, "the reason why I called this 'meeting' here today was because Sasuke and Sakura went on a date today!!!" she squealed happily.

Tsuki just looked at her as if Seiki has grown two heads or something, "Are you sure this is not one of your weird dreams that you think happened in real life like last time?" she questioned suspiciously.

Seiki pouted, "That was ONE time okay?"

Tsuki sighed, "One time is enough, smart one..."

Seiki knew never to question, retort, or do anything that can gat Tsuki angry, which is a rare occasion. After all, all Tsuki does is take care of people.

Luna then nodded, "Well, if they did go out on this 'date,' why isn't your sister going crazy and rubbing it in Ino's face?"

"Um... I don't know but you'll see tomorrow!! He's going to ask Sakura to eat lunch with him and all that romantic stuff!! You'll see!!" Seiki said happily.

------ The Next Day ------

The girls were eating lunch in the park, chatting about some new clothing line or something when Sasuke came, "Hey..."

Hana looked over and a smile was placed on her pale, doll-like face, "Hello, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke's face was calm but Tsuki noticed that his eyes held a strange emotion, "_Fear?... Awkward..."_

Seiki looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, '_Oh my God.. HE'S GOING TO ASK SAKURA TO MARRY HIM!!!'_

"Will you marry me..."

* * *

Thats the end of the first chapter!! 

Review please!!

Um... sorry about the cliffhanger though...


End file.
